ThunderClan's Christmas Surprise
by unfinishe
Summary: Firestar was not happy about what was referred to as "the birthday incident." And so, he began to plot. SEQUEL TO FIRESTAR'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!


**ThunderClan's Christmas Surprise**

**Summary: Intending to get revenge on his Clan for the birthday incident, Firestar throws a party for Christmas, but throws in a few things of his own. SEQUEL TO FIRESTAR'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!**

**A/N: After numerous requests from my sister, as well as a few friends, I have decided to write a sequel. If you haven't read Firestar's Birthday Surprise, you might want to read that first. It'll make more sense. Also, I mean no offence to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, but I really don't know that much about other winter holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. However, I _do_ own the plot.**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS THUNDERCLAN!"

Dustpelt opened his eyes, blinking tiredly. He glanced over at Ashpaw, now Ashfur, who was lying nearby.

"What's going on?" he groaned.

Ashfur shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go find out."

Dustpelt nodded, getting up and stretching. He walked out of camp, with Ashfur and several of the other warriors behind him.

Firestar was standing on top of the Highrock, an evil glint in his eyes. "Merry Christmas Dustpelt," he said.

"Firestar, what's going on?" Dustpelt asked, blinking furiously as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"It's Christmas Dustpelt," Firestar said in mock astonishment. "Don't you know what that means?"

Dustpelt exchanged a glance with Ashfur that clearly said, "He's finally cracked."

* * *

Firestar hadn't been happy about what was referred to by the ThunderClan cats as "the birthday incident." It had been… well, eventful, in the least. To know that his loyal warriors, including _Sandstorm_ of all of them, had gone behind his back, sneaking off and inviting Princess, Ravenpaw, and Firestar's "leader friends" was something he could barely… well, bear. Something had to be done.

And so, he began to plot.

Firestar plotting is a strange sight, in the least. He had snuck out of camp countless times to consult with Princess on this strange Twoleg phenomenon known as "Christmas." Apparently it was a celebration in which Twolegs gave each other gifts that their friends would like.

And so, Firestar's plotting came to an end, and the plot, the plan, the _plan_, was formed.

* * *

"What do you think?" Firestar asked, staring at a huge tree decorated in colorful glowing objects.

"Um…" Dustpelt wasn't sure what to say. "Well, Firestar, it's very… different. Unique."

"Isn't it?" Firestar said, sounding absolutely pleased with himself. "And look! I got you all presents!"

Dustpelt exchanged a glance with Sandstorm, and then turned back to Firestar. "Firestar, what exactly is going on here?"

"It's a Christmas party Dustpelt!" Firestar said, blinking in astonishment. "You've never been to a Christmas party?! Well, we'll fix that now. Go ahead, find your present!" He turned to address the Clan. "That means all of you! Go on!"

Warily, the Clan formed a line, picking their present off the oddly shaped pile that sat at the foot of the huge tree.

And so, the gift opening began, and Part II of Firestar's grand plan began.

* * *

Graystripe figured he might as well get it over with, and so he tore off the colorful Twoleg stuff that was wrapped around his present to find… a fish. He frowned. Odd… But the fish made him think of RiverClan, and that made him think of Stormkit and Featherkit, and that made him think of Silverstream. Poor, sweet, Silverstream…

Cinderpelt figured she didn't really want to know what was wrong with Firestar, but the first chance she got, she would slip off into the medicine den to retrieve some thyme. She figured Firestar could use some. Nevertheless, she opened her present to find a pawful of regular old leaves and a couple of harmless berries that wouldn't cure a thing. Firestar was obviously a few squirrels short of a fresh-kill pile.

Mousefur got it over with quickly, tearing off the paper with one quick movement of her claw and found herself staring at a kit. It was one of Ferncloud's. Spiderkit. He let out a small shriek and ran off. Mousefur shuddered. She _hated_ kits…

Dustpelt didn't want to open his present. Not one bit. But what choice did he have? He tore through the paper to find some dust. What in the name of StarClan…

Sandstorm's present was a mouse. Casting a few glances at the others, Sandstorm figured she'd gotten off easy, but then again, she _was_ Firestar's mate.

Cloudtail and Brightheart's present was a strange Twoleg thing. It was reflective and they could see themselves in it. Brightheart let out a yelp when she saw her reflection and hid behind Cloudtail.

Ashfur ripped through the paper eagerly to get at his present, which happened to be… a pawful of poppy seeds. Ashfur glanced around to make sure no one else saw them, and then quickly buried the seeds in the ground nearby.

Bramblepaw opened his present and found a pair of sunglasses. There was a note attached that read, "This way they can't see your ugly face. WHAT NOW? YOUR MOM!" in Firestar's handwriting. Bramblepaw frowned. Something was seriously wrong…

Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Sootpaw opened their present to find an autographed picture of Firestar. It read, _"To Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Sootpaw: So that even when I'm gone, you will remember my awesomeness. And you will remember how much I helped you, even when I wasn't there. Because I am so awesome. And when I lose my last life, you will all be elders, because I'm awesome like that. Love, Firestar."_ The three apprentices exchanged a glance, and then set down the picture, a bit scared.

When Ferncloud opened her present, she were shocked to find Shrewkit sitting there innocently, his eyes wide. A note was attached to him, and it read, _"I believe this belongs to you. In the future, you would do well to keep your kits out of my den. Or else. (If you know what I mean.) Love, Firestar."_

Dustpelt looked up. "Firestar…"

Firestar looked down, his eyes shining with evilness and stuff like that. "Yes Dustpelt? Are you thoroughly annoyed by your present?"

Dustpelt blinked. "Um, no," he said. "I am a bit scared though."

Firestar shrugged. "It'll have to do. What about the rest of you? Are you thoroughly annoyed by your presents?"

"No…" came the reply. Firestar pouted.

"Is this how it's gonna be then?" he asked. "Are you all just going to _sit_ there? Aren't you going to tell me how thoroughly annoyed you are with me?"

"Um, Firestar," Dustpelt said. "Which herb did you steal from Cinderpelt's den and overdose on?"

"NONE of them Dustpelt!" Firestar said angrily. "I did NOT overdose! YOU overdosed! On my BIRTHDAY party! If you EVER throw a birthday party for me EVER AGAIN I will banish you to the deepest darkest corner of the forest and let SHADOWCLAN have you!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Dustpelt asked, rolling his eyes. Firestar had gone _way_ overboard…

"Say you're sorry!" Firestar snapped. "Every. Last. One. Of. You."

Dustpelt sighed. "Sorry Firestar," he said.

Firestar jumped up and down impatiently. "Sorry for _what_?"

"For throwing your birthday party."

Firestar twitched his tail. "Now put it together!"

Dustpelt rolled his eyes… again. "I'm sorry for throwing you a birthday party Firestar," he said.

"Now the rest of you!"

And so, for the next four hours, every cat in ThunderClan was corrected and re-corrected as they apologized to Firestar.

But one cat wasn't satisfied. This cat was unhappy with Firestar's revenge. And she would do _any_thing to get back at him.

And so, she began to plot.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait for the SEQUEL to find out who it is and what she's plotting… Review with who you think it is!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
